wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Horse mounts
Horse mounts are largely Alliance only mounts. Horse mounts, in this case, includes those horses that are summoned from another plane (Felsteeds), and those that are embodiments of spirits (Paladin's Chargers, Death Knight's Deathchargers). These trusty steeds have carried their human masters to battle since before the First War. Known for their swiftness and spirited temperaments, these mounts are perfectly suited for their heroic riders. The Evendales of Elwynn Forest are especially prized by adventurers for their loyalty and steadiness in the face of danger. Due to their overwhelming popularity, these horses can also be found in Theramore and even the Wetlands.Online game guide Faction mounts: Apprentice These mounts give a 60% speed increase on land. You can purchase these mounts from several vendors: * at Theramore Isle in Dustwallow Marsh * at the Eastvale Logging Camp in Elwynn Forest * at Southshore in the Hillsbrad Foothills * in Menethil Harbor in the Wetlands You must have riding skill of 75 (obtainable at level 20). If you are playing as any race other than a human, you will also need to have reputation with Stormwind City. File:Brown Horse.jpg|Brown horse File:Chestnut mare.jpg|Chestnut mare File:Pinto Bridle.jpg|Pinto File:Black Stallion.jpg|Black Stallion Additionally, the Black Stallion mount is only purchasable through Unger Statforth in the Wetlands. Despite the many rumours and misconceptions about the mount, it has the same requirements as the other Apprentice level horse mounts. A very common misconception is that the mount is a new mount, when in fact this mount has been available as long as the other mounts. Note there is no riding trainer in Menethil Harbor Faction mounts: Journeyman These mounts give a 100% speed increase on land. You can purchase these mounts from Katie Hunter, Merideth Carlson or Gregor MacVince, so long as your character has riding skill of 150 (obtainable at level 40). They are reputation restricted like the apprentice mounts. File:Swift Brown Steed.jpg|Swift Brown Steed File:Swiftpalomino.jpg|Swift Palomino File:Swiftwhitesteed.jpg|Swift White Steed Class specific mounts Death Knights, Paladins, and Warlocks are all able to gain mounts specific to their class (and for paladins, faction). Death Knights The Death Knight is earned by Death Knights upon completion of the quest . File:Deathcharger.jpg|Acherus Deathcharger Paladins Paladins gain the ability to summon a warhorse (apprentice level mount) at level 20, and a Charger (Journeyman level mount) at level 40. File:Warhorse.jpg|Alliance Warhorse File:Redwarhorse.jpg|Thalassian Warhorse (Horde) File:Charger.jpg|Alliance Charger File:Thalassian Charger.jpg|Thalassian Charger (Horde) Paladins (of both factions) are able to acquire an Argent Charger through the Argent Tournament once they reach the rank of . File:Saavedro-argentcharger.jpg|Argent Charger Warlocks Warlocks gain the ability to summon a Felsteed (apprentice level mount) at level 20, and a Dreadsteed (journeyman level mount) at level 40. File:Felsteed.jpg|Felsteed File:Dreadsteed.jpg|Dreadsteed Other Horse mounts PvP steed The Black War Steed is available from in Stormwind for Honor points. You do not need to have exalted reputation with Stormwind City to purchase it. File:Black War Steed.jpg|Black War Steed This is a slight variant on an older mount. Argent Tournament A number of different horses can be purchased from the Argent Tournament, each with different requirements. The human quartermaster to the Argent Tournament offers the Swift Gray Steed and the Stormwind Steed. You must have completed or be a human to gain access to this quartermaster. The high elves offer a Quel'dorei Steed through their quartermaster to anyone who is with The Silver Covenant. Dame Evniki Kapsalis offers the Argent Warhorse to people who have attained the rank of . As noted previously, she also offers the Argent Charger to Paladins with that title. File:Swift Gray Steed.jpg|Swift Gray Steed File:Stormwind Steed.jpg|Stormwind Steed File:Quel'dorei Steed.jpg|Quel'dorei Steed File:Argent Warhorse.jpg|Argent Warhorse File:Saavedro-argentcharger.jpg|Argent Charger Horse mounts as loot A number of horse mounts are available as loot items from various places. The Fiery Warhorse is looted from Attumen the Huntsman. The mount of the Headless Horseman can be taken from him during Hallow's End. File:YGG.jpg|Fiery Warhorse File:The Horseman Reins.jpg|The Horseman's Reins WoWScrnShot_092310_173330.jpg|The Horseman's Reins The Trial of the Crusader offers up a Swift Alliance Steed to victorious alliance 10-man raids. Successes on 25-man raids offer the Crusader's White Warhorse to the Alliance, and Crusader's Black Warhorse to the Horde. File:Swift Alliance Steed.jpg|Swift Alliance Steed File:Crusader's Black Steed.jpg|Crusader's Black Warhorse File:Crusader's White Steed.jpg|Crusader's White Warhorse Defeating the Lich King on 25-player heroic mode has a rare chance to drop the , the undead steed Invincible that belonged to Arthas Menethil in life and in death. File:Invincible_WoW.jpg|Invincible in flight File:Invincible_WoW_2.jpg|Invincible standing, wings retracted WoWScrnShot_021411_102304.jpg Blizzard Pet Store The Celestial Steed is a supernatural warhorse, the first mount directly purchasable from Blizzard, for $25US or €20/£17, and scales with the player's riding skill and location. File:Celestial_Steed_Standing,_Stone_Background,_NE_Female.png|Celestial Steed standing File:Celestial_Steed_Flying,_Stone_Background,_NE_Female.png|Celestial Steed in flight In Patch 5.3 Datamined in Patch 5.3, apparently a reward for the achievement , but how to get the achievement is not yet known: * - Reported to be related to Hearthstone game. Discontinued mounts These used the old horse mount graphics and as of Patch 1.4 are no longer obtainable. They can be exchanged for the newer variety if desired. File:Palomino.jpg| File:White Stallion.jpg| Recruit-a-friend The Recruit-A-Friend program initially rewarded a player with a Swift Zhevra on successfully recruiting someone (who then paid for at least a month's subscription). This was subsequently replaced by the X-53 Touring Rocket. The program was updated in 2015 such that, once a friend paid for two months of game time, the recruiter would have a choice between four epic mounts, which includes the Zhevra and Rocket, as well as the Heart of the Nightwing and Emerald Hippogryph.Details from the Battle.net shop File:Ss-zhevra.jpg|Swift Zhevra File:WoWScrnShot_110910_210727.jpg References See also * Mount * Skeletal horse mounts es:Monturas de caballo Category:Horses Category:World of Warcraft flying mounts Category:World of Warcraft ground mounts